


Listen. No, really listen

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [16]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pre-Relationship, That is all, again i would like to remind ppl that akako exist, hint: the bird version not the fish version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 16: "Listen. No, really listen."Just because Akako hadn't tried to do any of her weird magic on him recently doesn't mean Kaito wasn't suspicious when she started acting suspicious.





	Listen. No, really listen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Kaito would like to think that his relationship with Akako had improved since they first met (back when she kept trying to kill him). But, see, the thing with a bad first impression was that, even if you ended up being on somewhat friendly terms with that person, the moment they start acting differently than normal, they’re immediately suspicious again. 

So, here he was, following Akako quietly through the school, after hours. 

To be fair, Kaito did see her sneaking around very obviously through the halls during break time, or lunch time, or whenever she can. Looking around and into rooms, like she was looking for something. Whatever it was, though, she didn’t want people to know that she was looking for it. He’d seen her rush to hide from people when she thought someone saw her skulking through the halls. He’d seen her brush aside classmates (of both genders) who came up to her asking if she needed help with something.

As he said, very suspicious. 

Up ahead, he saw her stopping at the corner, then peeking out from it to look into the other corridor. He decided to take this chance to go up to her and ask what the hell she’s been doing since school. He snuck up quietly, until he was close enough, then he switched his steps so that they would make soft footstep noises.

Akako tensed, and turned slowly, elegantly, deliberately, towards him. Eyes widening in surprise when she saw who it was. He gave her a cocky wave. 

“So what are you up to, oujo-san?” He whispered. 

She looked nervous as she hesitated to reply, looking behind her, to the other corridor, and then back to him again. Hmmm, interesting, whatever it was must be pretty important if she wasn’t willing to just tell him. She looked behind her again when she sighed resolutely, turning back to him with a stern expression on her face.

“Just be quiet and listen,” she said. 

Kaito waited to see what it was she wanted to say to him, but she didn’t say anything. Confused, he opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted before he could.

“Shhh!! I  ** _just_ ** told you to be quiet and listen!” she whispered harshly, looking very annoyed at him. What.

He stayed quiet and did what she said for a bit. But he couldn’t hear anything. Akako wasn’t looking at him anymore, but have moved into the corridor she was peering at moments ago. So he followed her. 

“What exactly am I supposed to listen for?” He asked her quietly after getting close to her again. She sighed and whirled at him.

“Just  ** _listen_ ** .” She whispered insistently. He tried, he really did. The confusion must have shown on his face because she continued. “No,  _ really _ listen.”

Kaito sighed and tried to do what she told him to. He really didn’t understand why she couldn’t have just told him so he could just help her or leave her to whatever she was doing. So, he closed his eyes and tried to really focus on just using his ears. 

...there was a sound ...and another ...and another. A melody? Song? It ...sounded like it could be a piano? It didn’t sound like whoever was playing it was pressing the keys very hard, like they didn’t need to. It sounded like a soft song, almost slow in its pace. He kept listening. 

Maybe Akako fell in love with the music and was trying to find out who was playing. Had she grown enough that she’d finally moved on from the notion of enslaving all men? If that’s what was happening, then he couldn’t help but feel happy for her. This was what he wanted her to experience.

And then the pianist sang. 

All of a sudden, the only thing he could focus on was that soft, lilting voice. He couldn’t understand what it was saying. All he could think about was how graceful and elegant it sounded in it’s softness. It was beautiful.

Kaito placed his fingertips against the wall of the corridor as he walked towards the song. He wanted to hear more of it. He  _ needed _ to hear more of it. The voice sang gently, almost effortlessly as it stayed on pitch without problem, mingling and mixing with the melodies of the piano perfectly. He couldn’t help but feel drawn to it, like the song was pulling him in. The alluring voice as the main attraction. 

A gust of wind was blown into his ear, startling him. He snapped his eyes open and felt himself snap out of the trance that he was in. He turned around to look at Akako, to ask her why she did that and what the heck just happened. Only to find her looking at him with curiosity. 

“It seems that while you are not affected by my charms, Siren Songs are very effective on you.” She answered his confusion. Siren..?

Before he could say anything, he could feel himself tuning into the voice again. He tried to fight it. But it sounded to lovely...

And then, suddenly, he realized what he was doing. And felt something around his neck. He reached up to touch it, lifting it up to his eyes to see a simple looking coin with a thin rope going through it. 

“Interesting... You’re very affected by it even though he’s not a full blooded siren.” Akako mused next to him, apparently fascinated by his reaction to the voice. He looked at her with annoyance.

“Why didn’t just tell me about this?” He whispered to her, annoyed by her antics. Akako shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Well, if you were me, wouldn’t you be curious to see if the only person immune to your magic was also immune to the Siren Songs?” She whispered innocently.

He scowled at her. She had a good point, but still, that didn’t he liked being used as an experiment like that. Even if the siren had a beautiful singing voice.

“So,” he whispered to her, “who is it?” Now that he wasn’t under a trance, he could appreciate the singer’s ability even more. It wasn’t just magic that made the song beautiful, but the singer’s skill as well. 

“Why don’t you take a look?” Akako said smugly. She knew, he realized. She knew who it was, but she still snuck around school anyways. Half of him wonder if she did this to trick him into following her. If it was, then it was a damn effective plan. 

Kaito turned to peek through the small glass window in the door, moving and shifting slightly to get the right angle to see who it was. Blond hair came into vision.

“Surprising, isn’t it?” Kaito could hear the smugness in her voice as he felt the heat rising to his face. “I never would have thought that our resident teen detective would have siren ancestry.”

Kaito decided that it was better to just ignore Akako right now, as he watched Hakuba sing and perform on the piano. He has better things to focus on other than how smug she’s feeling right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
